Luz de Luna
by Laguertha
Summary: Nunca pensé pudiera ver una sirena y menos una tan hermosa.


_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Disclaimer: los personajes están sacados de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos._

_Es mi primer fic, más que eso, es mi primera creación escrita, aparte de cosas para el colegio etc, así que no sean muy malos conmigo , y todos los comentarios son bienvenidos._

Luz de Luna.

Era el segundo día en Hogwarts y todavía no había salido a correr. El primer día no había tiempo para muchas cosas, pero tenia que estar en forma para poder entrar en el equipo de Quiditch . El no tenia un talento natural como Harry ,ni sobresalía por las ingeniosas jugadas como Fred y George. No, el tenia que esforzarse por entrar en el equipo. Y estaba decidido a hacerlo. Llevaba media hora corriendo por los terrenos del castillo , sentía que le faltaba el aliento en cada zancada que daba , pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Este año tenia que entrar si o si. Ginny también se estaba preparando para entrar y no se imaginaba como se burlarían de el sus hermanos si la pequeña de la familia entraba y el no. Sobre todo los gemelos , seria algo que se lo estarían recordando toda su vida.

Vi el sol como se iba escondiendo entre las colinas, y supe que había sido suficiente por hoy. Corrí con las ultimas fuerzas hasta la orilla del lago y me dejo caer sobre la mullida hierba . No podía haber dado ni un paso mas ni aunque hubiera podido , me quede ahí sintiendo como la humedad de la hierba y la brisa del lago en la piel , el aire entraba y salía rápidamente de mis pulmones. Me dedique a contemplar las nubes en el cielo anaranjado mientras mi respiración volvía al ritmo normal, poco a poco sentí como mis músculos se iban relajando y como el cansancio junto con la comodidad en la que me encontraba me iban arrastrando hacia un sopor del que no tenia fuerzas para salir.

De repente sentí frio en mi cuerpo, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para abrir los ojos, sentí la fría hierba bajo mi cuerpo y supe que me había quedado dormido frente al lago. Me froté los ojos en un intento de despejarme , lo primero que vi es como la luz de la luna bañaba el lago. ¡Maldición! , se había perdido la cena! Un rugido de su estómago se sumo a la protesta. Me senté y vi algo que me dejó sin palabras. ¡Una sirena nadando en el agua! Volví a frotarme los ojos y me pregunté a mi mismo si todavía estaría soñando , pero al mirar de nuevo allí seguía. Estaba de espaldas, vi un cabello platino, largo . que se fundía en el agua a la altura de una estrecha cintura. Pude ver unos hombros desnudos, blancos como la nieve iluminados por la luz de luna que parecía hacer destellar toda su piel , como si brillara con luz propia.

La sirena se sumergió en el agua y me sentí triste, como si algo me faltara a pesar de que nunca fue mío. Ahora comprendía a los hombres que perdían la cabeza por una sirena , el haría lo que fuera para volver a verla. Al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados , porque la sirena volvió a salir unos metros mas adentro. De repente se quedó hipnotizado, unos ojos grises como la luna lo observaron rápidamente antes de volver a sumergirse. No podía haberlo visto estaba sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol que había en la orilla. Su sirena volvió a salir y el la observo en silencio, no quería que se fuera al enterarse de su presencia, se conformaba con observarla.

Allí estaba ella , hundiéndose rápidamente y salpicando cuando salía, parecía que buscaba algo. Escuche el timbre de su voz al reírse, limpio y cristalino, se movía con elegancia sobre el agua y yo la miraba temiendo que si cerraba los ojos un momento iba a desaparecer.

Ella se acercó nadando hacia la orilla , mi corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado a medida que ella se acercaba , pero ella nadaba hacia la orilla del otro lado del árbol. Me quedé ahí , conteniendo la respiración , pude verla de cerca por primera vez y una verdad como una gran piedra cayó en mi cabeza. No era una sirena, era la Lunática, la rarita del colegio , no la había reconocido sin toda la indumentaria que solía llevar, pero era hermosa... más que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido en su vida. ¡No entendía como había podido estar tan ciego! ¡Todos estaban ciegos! Vi como su expresión cambió a una de tristeza al contemplar desde el agua la hierba del otro lado del árbol. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a ver esa sonrisa en sus labios. No había sido cuidadoso y me había movido , haciendo que ella se sobresaltase.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- escuché como decía con su voz melodiosa. El miedo me paralizo en el sitio, me vería como un acosador, por espiarla desde las sombras, no me moví, pensando que con suerte creería que soy un animal. De repente sentí como algo impactaba en mi pecho.

-¡Auch!- dije , Luna me había tirado una piedrecita, que no se de donde la había sacado.

-¿Ron?- preguntó ella esperando una respuesta , ¡Mierda , mierda, mierda! pensé, ahora si que no me salvaría de su mirada de asco al descubrirme espiándola.

-Ron, he reconocido tu voz -dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, esto me dejó desconcertado,¿ no le importaba que estuviera ahí, observándola? Eso me dio fuerza para contestar.

-Ehh … si, Luna soy yo-dije con voz estrangulada.

-¡Menos mal que has venido!¿Como has sabido que necesitaba ayuda? Unos Nargles han debido de robar mi ropa mientras buscar duendes de agua.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente , ¡Luna estaba desnuda dentro del agua! Mis ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas, pero como pude reaccione empezando a buscar su ropa por los alrededores.

-Ron , ¿Qué haces? Necesito ayuda para buscar los duendes, solo salen cuando la luna llena alumbra con toda su luz , eso es muy poco tiempo para encontrarlos - me dijo haciéndome un puchero encantador.

-Ehh...si , si ya voy -contesté de nuevo, a estas alturas creería que soy estúpido , pensé mientras me quitaba los calcetines y me arremangaba el pantalón para ayudarla, procuraba no mírala mucho, aunque solo su cabeza sobresalía del agua. Un intenso calor había empezado a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a solo unos metros y sin ropa.

-Ron...-pude escuchar un en un susurro -a los duendes no les gusta la ropa - me dijo , y pude ver un ligero rubor teñir sus mejillas . Sentí mi cara enrojecer a tal punto que no se distinguiría del color de mi pelo . -No mirare mientras te metes al agua- dijo Luna, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y nado unos cuantos metros más al fondo.

No salía de mi asombro, ¿realmente Luna me estaba pidiendo que nadara a su lado mientras estábamos los dos desnudos? La vi sumergiéndose y saliendo de nuevo , siempre de espaldas, magnífica. No iba a ser yo el que dijera que no. Me deshice de mis ropas rápidamente y me fui introduciendo poco a poco en el agua. Estaba helada , no sabía como Luna podía estar tan tranquila nadando ahí con lo fría que estaba el agua , pero contuvo la respiración y se obligó a ir entrando dando pasos cortos. No quería que ella se diera la vuelta pensando que ya había entrado y lo descubriera como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Una ola de excitación se apoderó de él al imaginarse la escena. No sabia como podía estar excitado a esa temperatura, pero sintió como como su masculinidad iba creciendo. Se sumergió del todo para parar eso de raíz. ¡Luna era su amiga! No había ser mas inocente en este mundo y el no podía sentirse de esa manera, le había pedido ayuda para encontrar duendes , no para que se calentara con ella. Empezó a nadar hacía donde estaba Luna , dejando una buena distancia entre ellos. El agua del lago era oscura y no podía verse a través de ella. Luna se dio la vuelta al sentirlo cerca y le sonrió.

-A los duendes les gusta jugar-dijo mientras le salpicaba con agua en la cara , al principio me quedé quieto , nunca había visto a Luna así, siempre estaba distraída pensando en quien sabe que, pero pronto lo entendió , ella haría cualquier cosa para ver a sus duendes. Incluso nadar con el desnuda. Le devolvió el salpicón y empezó una pequeña guerra de agua. En un momento Luna se sumergió y desapareció . Miré hacia los lados buscándola, pero no podía ver donde se había metido.

-Luna, me estas asustando , esto no tiene gracia- dije , mientras me empezaba a preocupar. De repente su cabeza para tomar una bocanada de aire no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

-Ron- me llamó mientras agitaba sus brazos y se atragantaba con el agua. Nadé lo más deprisa que pude, mientras ella luchaba por sacar su cabeza del agua. Cuando llegué la sujeté de la cintura y tiré de ella hacia arriba , pero algo en el agua la retenía. Esperé a que diera una bocanada más de aire antes de sumergirme en el agua para liberarla , era un alga, una fuerte. Me costaron unos buenos tirones para liberar su pie. Cuando salí a la superficie , volví a sujetar a Luna , que seguía tosiendo intentando expulsar el agua que había tragado. Ella se agarro de mi cuello mientras su tos iba desapareciendo. Pude notar lo suave de su piel, moví un poco mis manos sobre su piel , recreándome en el tacto. Me miró con sus profundos grises y en ese momento ambos fuimos conscientes de como nos encontrábamos, ella con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo sujetándola firmemente de sus suaves caderas. Mi cara se torno roja, nos quedamos mirando y puede ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al parecer, nuestros cuerpos ya habían decidido por nosotros, ya que se habían estado acercando lentamente a tal punto que podía ver el inicio de sus pechos a través del agua. Volví a mirarla a los ojos y no pude resistir la tentación de acercarme a probar esos labios rosados. Para mi sorpresa, cuando mis labios se posaron en los de ella, pude sentir a los suyos moviéndose también, correspondiendo a los míos. Ese fue el aliciente para profundizar el beso, y probar su sabor, delicioso, como todo en ella. Ella soltó un suspiro y se agarro con ambas manos de mi cuello. Ese fuel el detonante de la pasión , no pude aguantar más, la besé con ansias y la atraje hacia mi por las caderas, para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Ella debió de haber sentido la misma urgencia de estar lo mas pegados posible porque enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi y se apretó, provocando el roce entre nuestros cuerpos. Gemí al sentir como su centro se apretaba contra mi, provocando que un espasmo de placer me recorriera. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por su cadera y la apreté contra mí, haciendo que notara mi dureza. Soltó un profundo suspiro, nos separamos un momento para recuperar la respiración. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y mientras una la sujetaba contra mi , la otra exploraba su cuerpo, toqué la suavidad y redondez de sus pechos. Encajaban perfectamente en mi mano, acaricié lentamente sus pezones mirando como su cara mostraba el placer que sentía en esos momentos. No aguanté mas y bajando la cabeza , me metí uno de ellos en la boca , provocando que Luna diera un gritito de sorpresa. Puso sus manos en mi pelo y me apretó contra ella a la vez que arqueaba la espalda para facilitarme el acceso. Llevé una mano hasta su centro y lo acaricié despacio, en círculos, Luna se agarraba a mi y soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer ahogados contra mi cuello. Introduje un dedo en ella y pude notar la el calor y la suavidad que lo envolvía , pero sobre todo la humedad. Ella debía estar igual de excitada que yo.

-Luna... -susurré con voz ronca- si quieres parar todo esto el momento es ahora- me obligué a preguntar.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera parar?- y esa fue toda la contestación que necesitaba para alzarla de las caderas y situarme en su entrada.

Poco a poco la fui dejando caer hasta estar totalmente unidos. Lancé un gruñido de puro placer, no sabía que pudiera existir una sensación tan maravillosa. Luna se quedó paralizada, con una mueca de dolor en su cara y en ese momento me di cuenta de que para ella también era su primera vez. ¡Como no había pensado en ello antes! Era obvio, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, empezó a hiperventilar. Luna tiene que haber visto algo en mi cara, porque me dio un beso suave, que fue profundizando poco a poco para tranquilizarme. Estaba totalmente perdido en el beso cuando sentí como empezaba a moverse sobre mi. Sujeté con firmeza sus caderas y la ayudé a seguir con su movimiento marcando el ritmo, pero no era suficiente. Moviendo mis caderas fui buscando más fricción , llegar hasta el fondo de Luna y escuchar sus gemidos de placer cuando esto pasaba. Podía sentir el final se iba acercando, pero no podía dejarla insatisfecha, así que apreté los dientes y continué moviéndome desesperadamente mientras que con la otra mano empecé a acariciar su clítoris. Vi en su cara todo el placer que sentía y como una ola la recorría a la vez que decía mi nombre, la sentí contraerse en mi interior y ese fue el detonante para mi. La envolví en un abrazo y nos quedamos así un para de minutos. Había sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y con quien menos me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ron...ya se que estamos muy bien aquí...pero deberíamos volver antes de que alguien se de cuenta...Harry y Hermione deben estar buscándote- dijo Luna, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que ella tenía razón. Salimos del lago, y como la ropa de Luna seguía sin aparecer le presté mi camiseta, que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, era una imagen excitante, verla con Mi camiseta y saber que debajo no llevaba nada. Nos miramos, y no pude evitar volver a besarla. Me obligué a soltarla y a recomponerme un poco. ¡Acababa de estar con ella!¿Como podía volver a tener ganas otra vez?

-Luna...será mejor que no entremos juntos, levantaremos menos sospechas- todavía necesitaba algo de aire para volver a mi habitación.

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo un con un saltito y su típico caminar distraído comenzó a volver hacía el castillo.

Me levanté con un hambre voraz, y me acordé que no había cenado la noche anterior. Una sonrisa de bobo se dibujó en mi cara al recordar porque no cené. Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Harry dormido en la habitación. Entré en el gran comedor y estaba casi vacío , me serví y empecé a devorar todo, parecía que en vez de no cenar llevaba un mes sin comer. Vi como Hermione entraba y se sentaba frente a mi. Me miró con mala cara al ver como comía, pero no me importó, tenia demasiada hambre. Harry llegó al poco tiempo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Hey Ron! Si que tenías hambre esta mañana que te levantaste tan pronto- dijo mientras se reía y se servía su desayuno.

En ese momento Luna entró por la puerta del gran comedor, vestía igual que siempre, con la ropa unas tallas más grandes que la suya y con sus pendientes raros. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que había bajo esa ropa, solo el. Luna se le quedó mirando fijamente y caminó en su dirección con una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-Hola - saludó cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Hola, Luna - saludaron Harry y Hermione a la vez, mientras el continuaba con su comida y la ignoraba. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran de lo que había pasado. No quería que NADIE se enterara. Ella seguía siendo la del Lunática en el colegio.

-¿Querías algo?- pregunté con voz dura. Pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, aunque rápidamente lo ocultó tras una máscara.

-¡Ron!-lo reprendieron Harry y Hermione.

-No, solo venía a saludarlos- y se fue a sentarse en un extremo de la mesa de su casa. Me sentía mal, pero no quería que la gente se burlara de mí, o peor aún, llamar la atención sobre ella y que alguien descubriera lo que había debajo de esas horribles ropas. Ya la convencería de llevar esto en secreto .Así Luna podría estar siempre para el, solo para el.


End file.
